


wouldn't it be nice

by mwestbelle



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern Era, Press and Tabloids, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky take advantage of marriage equality in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one was originally written for an anon on tumblr - then another (THE SAME?) anon requested a wedding night sequel, and that is BRAND NEW~~ and is being posted here first.
> 
> Prompt: How about, for a prompt, Steve/Bucky where they decide to take advantage of the fact that New York has legalized gay marriage. Y'know, because they weren't even able to hold hands in public before and now Steve can make an 'honest man' out of Bucky. Extra bonus points if Steve and Bucky have to give a press conference about it, after.

One morning, Steve rolls over to look at Bucky. He’s still dozing, features soft in sleep in the early morning light. He’s still wearing his hair longer than he used to, so a few strands fall across his eyes. At first, Steve wasn’t sure about the change; it reminded him too much of the Winter Soldier, dark times, and he wanted everything to be as close to it was before as possible. But a lot has changed, most of it for the better, and he’s learned to like the hair too. That, and leather. Bucky looks great in leather.

A few minutes later, Bucky twitches, wrinkling his nose, and opens his eyes to a squint. He’s smiling though, just a little at the corners of his mouth. ”Can I help you?”

"Marry me," Steve says. Bucky’s eyes definitely open all the way then, widening in surprise, and honestly, Steve is pretty surprised too. It’s been in the back of his mind, but nothing serious. He certainly hadn’t planned on throwing it out there first thing in the morning.

Bucky’s smile is gone, changed into something small and maybe a little nervous. “You serious?”

Steve doesn’t have to think about it; now that’s he’s said it, it feels like something’s clicked inside his chest. Like things are right. “We can now. We’re practically there as it is, but…I’d like that. If you wanted to. I’d like being your husband.”

"Fuck, Steve." Bucky reaches up and curls his hand around the back of his neck, dragging him down for a kiss. Steve’s pretty sure that’s a yes, but Bucky confirms it when he pulls back, just enough to press their foreheads together. "You punk. Of course I want to."

"Then let’s get hitched," Steve says.

He feels giddy saying it, and the feeling doesn’t go away when they tell the other Avengers. Everyone is happy for them, of course. Clint says, “About time, Rogers!” and claps him hard on the shoulder, and Thor gets a little teary as he enthuses about the blissful binding of two souls in love. Steve is surprised when Tony immediately offers to plan their reception, but decides he probably shouldn’t be. He’s not at all surprised that Tony also offers to throw them each a bachelor party; Bucky immediately declines.

The actual wedding planning is blissfully simple. Neither of them need much; weddings were nowhere near the _event_ they are now back in his day, not that Steve ever really believed he’d have one. He’s in charge of the rings, Bucky’s in charge of working the computer to apply for their marriage license, and they’re each in charge of their own clothes.

They go in to finish the application on a Wednesday. Steve feels incredibly daring, walking right into the city clerk’s office and telling the woman at the desk they’re there for a marriage license. She just points them in the right direction with a friendly but vague smile, though Steve’s heart is still beating hard. It’s so easy to remember how it was before, doing everything he could to hide what he felt from Bucky and, once that was a lost cause, the two of them struggling to hide from the world. He could have gotten arrested in his day for holding Bucky’s hand, being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now they’re getting married, and no one (well, hardly anyone. No one whose opinion Steve cares to listen to) even finds it remarkable.

There’s a 24-hour waiting period; they spend the rest of the day pretty much like they always do, but there’s a tingling anticipation under it all. They’re getting _married._

In the morning, they go to Mass. Steve knows that Bucky isn’t so sure about what he believes anymore, but it means a lot that he’ll go along with Steve. The words are different now, but the meaning is the same, and Steve just follows the lead of the congregation, standing and sitting and kneeling as one. There’s comfort in the routine and the shared experience, and Steve wishes, not for the first time, that they could get married here. He also wishes his mother could be here, sitting beside him; he knows that she wanted this for him, to be happy and loved, and she’d be so glad to know that he’s gotten both in spades, more than he ever dreamed of. He holds Bucky’s hand tight once the service is ended.

Afterwards, they split up. Natasha shows up to whisk Bucky off, and Steve is left to get dressed on his own. They’d talked long and hard about whether to wear dress uniforms or not. In the end, since they both couldn’t wear their original uniforms, they’d decided against it. It wouldn’t be the same to wear reproductions. So Steve puts on his suit, pinning his boutonniere to his lapel; the flowers were white, selected by Pepper so he knew they must be stylish. He feels a little bit like he was floating; his fingers aren’t quite his, running over his hair one last time to make sure the pomade set; he hasn’t styled it like this since his USO days, but it feels right, somehow.

The actual ceremony is inside an old Brooklyn brownstone turned restaurant; it feels right somehow, to come full circle, right back where they began.

But the people are all new, great people that he never would have met if he hadn’t gone into the ice. Steve ends up shaking a lot of hands, even though he tries to be subtle, waiting in the back for his cue. Pepper explained the whole thing to him and Bucky, with a Powerpoint, and he’s pretty sure he’s got it. One way or another, he and Bucky are walking out of here married. It’s a comforting thought.

"Hey." Bucky’s voice is low and laughing, and Steve turns to find him half hidden behind a screen. "You’re not very sneaky."

"I’m not covert ops," Steve retorts, but he shifts back so he and Bucky are hidden together. There’s not much room and their shoulders bump together. Bucky looks amazing in his suit, slick and handsome, with a red flower at his breast. "I’m the guy in the spandex, remember?"

Bucky’s eyes are bright, twinkling. “How could I forget?” Steve is struck by how handsome he is; he sees Bucky every day, but today is their _wedding day,_ and he’s never looked more gorgeous.

Music starts, and the ambient chatter dies down. Bucky elbows Steve, and Steve elbows him right back - he’s not an idiot, he watched the Powerpoint too.

Trying to bring a little more dignity, he steps out from behind the screen. He and Bucky walk in step up the aisle, to the front of the room where Bruce is waiting. It’s not quite a priest, but now that the moment is here, it feels right.

They face one another, and Bucky holds his hands out. Steve takes them and squeezes hard; he tries to direct most of the force to the metal one.

Neither of them is much for words, especially in public, so they let Bruce take care of the vows - mostly all the standard stuff about sickness, health, rich, and poor. It’s just words, words that a million people have said before, but now that he’s saying them here, to Bucky, in front of all these people who care about them, Steve is barely keeping his voice steady.

"Can I say something?" He says, and Bruce looks a little startled, but nods. Steve licks his lips and takes a deep breath. Bucky is watching him with wide eyes; he’s going off script here. "Buck, I love you so much. I’m just…I’m so happy to have another chance with you, and I can’t wait for everything we’re going to do together, whether it’s punching aliens or fighting gods or just…making oatmeal in the morning and arguing over who dripped blood on the carpet. Thank you for this. For everything."

He slides his ring onto Bucky’s finger (on his right hand, to make sure it stays put without slipping off the metal); it’s just a simple gold band, with an engraving inside. Bucky looks like he’s about to cry. “Jesus fucking Christ, Steve.” Steve has half a second to think that maybe it is good they’re not in a church before Bucky’s kissing him.

"I think you should all go ahead and applaud," Bruce says, sounding like he’s somewhere far away, and the clapping and hollering is way off there too. All Steve cares about right now is kissing Bucky - kissing his _husband._

After the kiss, Steve remembers to give Bucky the ring for himself, and everyone laughs as they fumble to get it onto Steve’s hand. The rings click together as they walk out, hand in hand.

Steve refuses to let go of Bucky for the rest of the night ,even when they stop at a quick press conference before heading back to the tower for whatever celebratory shenanigans Tony has planned.

There are a lot of questions that they prepared for with the SHIELD briefing team: just an intimate ceremony with a few close friends; no, they both decided to keep their own name; yes, they will be going on a honeymoon but will, of course, be able to be recalled in event of a major threat.

A reporter who looks just a tiny bit moonstruck over the whole thing raises her hand. “Can we see the rings?”

"We wanted to keep it simple," Steve says, holding up their joined hands to show off the glint of gold on each. The bands are simple, just plain gold, and the engraving inside isn’t for public consumption - it’s just for the two them, something to always hold close.

_not without you._


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, Steve is impressed with how long Bucky held out at the reception. On the ride over from the press conference, he promised that they could leave as soon as Bucky was ready; really, he's kind of surprised that Bucky didn't insist that they just turn around and leave once they reached the tower and saw it lit up in rainbow colors. He's grown.

The party is actually fairly restrained, for Tony. Sure, there's a life size ice sculpture of the two of them that also appears to be a shot luge. There are about a million flowers, but they're in tasteful red and white, so clearly Pepper is responsible for those. Most importantly, the room is well populated but not brimming with people, which means probably only people who have actually met them made it on the invite list.

Steve makes most of the rounds himself; Bucky is sticking close to Nat and Clint and a few agents that Steve knows the three of them have done a lot of undercover work with. It works, but after a lap or two he can feel Bucky's eyes on him, practically burning a hole through him.

He finished off another flute of champagne and abandons the glass at an empty table, weaving his way through the room to make it back to Bucky's side.

"Miss me?" He says. It's supposed to be a joke, but Bucky's arm wraps around his waist, holding him tight, and there's an intensity to it that makes his breath catch.

"We're leaving."

"We didn't even get cake," Steve protests. 

Bucky leans in, close enough that no one around them can overhear and whispers, "I need to fuck you. Don't you want to know what it's like to get fucked by your husband?"

Steve begs exhaustion when Tony insists they can't leave before cake, but he's pretty sure he's not fooling anybody.

Bucky gets handsy in the car; he knows that Steve would never go for public sex, so he must just love to watch Steve blush, batting Bucky's wandering hands away while he glances at the closed partition. The driver still feels uncomfortably present, and the thrill of it has Steve breathing hard, dick straining against his slacks.

"I could have blown you in the limo," Bucky complains once they're safely out of the car, riding the elevator up to their apartment. "We could be one orgasm down already."

"It's not a competition, Buck." Steve shifts his weight, but there's no way he's going to be comfortable until he gets off. "You can't get a high score in sex, you know that, right?"

Bucky smirks at him. It's probably ridiculous that after so many years and a healthy dose of the serum, it doesn't take anymore than that to turn his knees to jelly. "So says you. You've never had a wedding night before. What do you know?"

"Nothing, I guess." The elevator dings, and they don't _exactly_ make a mad dash for the door, but it's probably better none of their neighbors are there to witness it.

Steve hasn't even gotten the door closed behind them before Bucky starts struggling free of his clothes, leaving his doubtlessly expensive suit a series of rumpled piles of fabric, like a trail of bread crumbs leading Steve back to their bedroom. They both get a thrill out of carelessness, nowadays. Steve follows his lead; the suits will need to be cleaned anyway, and some time on the floor won't ruin them.

In the bedroom, both naked except for their rings, there's no reason to hesitate. They've been together for so long, _so long_ ; it's like a dance between them, effortlessly following each other's lead while they move together. Steve usually likes to be fucked facedown, so he can brace himself and Bucky can really go for it, but tonight he can't seem to tear his eyes away from Bucky's face.

When Bucky starts to push in, Steve's breath hitches. "I love you." He doesn't mean to say it, exactly, even though it's obviously true. Usually when Bucky fucks him, he says things like _more_ and _harder, Buck, Jesus, I can take it_ and _God_ bless _America_. He knows, logically, that nothing has changed between them. They signed a piece of paper and exchanged rings. It doesn't change anything, except he can feel deep in his gut that _everything_ has changed - for the better.

"Love you, too." Bucky grunts. He's all the way inside Steve, stretching him open. Slowly, he leans in to brush his lips against Steve's, just a tease. " _Husband._ You think we're ever going to get sick of saying that?"

"No," Steve answers honestly. He shifts, enjoying Bucky's moan, and stretches his arms above his head. "Never."

Bucky reaches up, twining his fingers with Steve's, holding tight as he starts to fuck him. After all his big talk, Steve was sure it would be fast, athletic and inventive in a way that only bionic and super humans can make it. But instead, Bucky takes it easy. It's not slow, but it's steady; gentle, like it always used to be back when Bucky treated him like spun sugar, liable to break at any moment. He hated it back then, but now it feels good. Familiar, almost, and it's not like he can forget, but it's good to remember that Bucky loved him the whole time. Bucky would have put a ring on Steve's scrawny little finger if he could, if it could have ever occurred to them that they could have _this_.

Once Steve catches on, he starts moving with Bucky, rolling his hips up to meet him, matching his pace. He hopes that Bucky can tell what he's doing, and he's rewarded by Bucky groaning and squeezing his hand. He can feel the rings rubbing together, and it turns him on more than he ever thought it would.

In the morning, they'll board a SHIELD jet taking them overseas. It was Bucky's idea that they should see Europe together properly, instead of through the freezing mud or on some operation. Just two guys holding hands in London or Paris. Two guys on their honeymoon.

But for tonight, they're nothing but each other's. Steve comes against Bucky's belly, moaning, and Bucky just keeps fucking him through it. Fucks him until he gets hard again, because the serum lets him get sensitive without being too sensitive to keep going. The most delicious sparks of pain and pleasure work through him, even when the mess between them gets sticky. He knows Bucky loves to make a mess, so he doesn't complain.

By the time Bucky finally comes, Steve is wrung out in the best possible way. He's come another time, and that finished him off for tonight. If he really tried, he could probably force another erection, but he's satisfied. He loves getting fucked like this, totally relaxed and pliable, letting Bucky do whatever he wants. Bucky keeps that same easy, gentle pace all the way through. He's sweating from the exertion of it, and Steve leans up to lick his neck, tasting salt and skin. That's when he comes, and Steve feels incandescently pleased with himself when Bucky collapses on top of him. That's something they could never do before, and Steve savors Bucky's weight every time.

After a minute, he nudges his nose against Bucky's ear. Their fingers are still entwined, though loosely now that Bucky's not holding himself up. "That enough orgasms for you?"

Bucky huffs out a warm breath into Steve's shoulder, and Steve can feel it when he smiles. "That's a warm-up, Rogers. Wait 'til I get you in Paris."

**Author's Note:**

> If these are the kind of things you like, you should come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://villainsexuale.tumblr.com)!


End file.
